Forever Young - Marauders' Era
by siriusly-broke
Summary: MWPP. The story from our loved characters, since their beginning to their end.
1. Chapter 1

_I feel like writing a story about my favourite characters (Peter does not count), so here it is! Give it a try, please?_

* * *

"James, wake up!"

He heard his mother's voice, but he didn't really need to. He had been up for hours. James checked his trunk four times. Uniform (three sets of black plain work robes, one black plain pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves and one winter cloak), wand (11", Mahogany, pliable), books (he didn't know all the names by heart, _sorry_), his father's cloak (or at least it was what he had said to him, since it was packed and his father told him not to open it till he arrived at Hogwarts), cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), telescope, brass scales… Everything was right.

He was going to Hogwarts. That was the only thing passing through his mind. His father told him everything about it. James was going to be in Gryffindor, the best house of Hogwarts, he was sure of it, make some friends, learn to do all the spells he saw his father perform.

On his bed, there was his unfold letter, that he had read, at least, twelve times. _Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall._ His father, on the night that the letter arrived, had showed him his own letter, and they were practically identical.

James he descended the stairs, smelling the delicious bacon his mother always made in special days like that. She appeared on the door, smiling at him.

"You had already changed clothes!" she said, enthusiastically.

"I'm eleven, mom" James said, sitting by the table.

"I know, I know" She placed the plate in front of him, sitting on the other side "I'm so proud".

James would have answered, but his mouth was full with the delicious bacon. He loved bacon. And if he could've said something, it would be something along the lines _bacon bacon bacon bacon._

After he finished, watching the plate float from the table to the dishwasher, James couldn't stop thinking that he would be able to finally _do that_. His father appeared on the kitchen, kissing his mother and approaching on his side.

"I'm sorry for not going with you" he said, kissing his forehead.

"It's okay" James said, meaning it. His father was an auror, and had to go work everyday, on important and _super cool _missions. It was really okay.

"And don't worry. I will love you the same independent on the house you belong"

"I know" James nodded, watching he disappear on the front door.

It was a lie and he knew it. His father wasn't going to disinherit him if he got Slytherin as result, but things wouldn't be the same and he knew it. And he was afraid.

His mom disappeared and appeared on the stairs, carrying his trunk. James hurried to carry it, but his mother refused.

"Don't" she said, smiling "Let me do this for you while I can".

James smiled, feeling pain on his chest, but he didn't let it show. He held his mother's hand, disapparating.

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath, closing his eyes tight. _You will belong to Slytherin_, he heard his mother's voice on his ear. _You will finally be a proper Black._

The word _finally _always got him straight in the feelings. He never felt loved by his mother, and recently he started thinking he deserved that hatred. He indeed never did everything like his mother taught him. He didn't felt disgust from mudbloods. He envied them. He wanted to be one, if that would make him happy.

But, of course, he never told that to his mother.

_Slytherin_, he thought. _The cunning, ambitious and powerful_. He wasn't cunning. Neither ambitious or powerful. He didn't feel like a Slytherin. But he had no choice and he knew it.

Sirius heard strong knocks, which scared the thoughts away from him. Kreacher was on the stairs, carrying his trunk. Walburga soon appeared too, and Sirius had no reason to stay and avoid the conversation he knew that would happen.

"Sirius" His mother called, and he sat by her side on the sofa. "If anything happens, you will always have your cousins there with you. And don't be a little prat, cast a hex in whoever insults you" a rare smile appeared on his mother face, but Sirius couldn't smile. "Oh, c'mon. Don't you think I don't know the ones Bella taught you? But, most of all, stay out of trouble. By that, I mean don't consort with any type of mudbloods. These generation, they must have even penetrated Slytherin! Don't talk to Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs, and don't take any crap from a know-it-all Ravenclaw. Make us proud."

Sirius avoided eye contact. He didn't want his guilt to transparent. He wanted to make friends, independent of the house. I mean, they can't be _that bad_, can they?

He nodded, still looking to his shoes.

"Well" his mother said, after some time "Go say goodbye to your brother".

_Regulus_¸Sirius tought, with all the guilt that he felt. He ran through the stairs, reaching his brother's room. He was there, looking at the window. Sirius knock on the door, which made Regulus jump.

"Sirius" a smile appeared on his face and it lit Sirius heart "I thought... I woke up now, I thought you were already gone…"

The pain in his voice hurt Sirius more than any look his mother could give.

Sirius hugged him, stroking his hair "I would _never _leave without saying goodbye".

"I don't want you to go" his muffled voice said, against Sirius' clothes "I want to go with you".

"You will, next year" Sirius looked straight in his eyes, which were puffed from crying "I'm sorry, Reg" His voice broke in the last words, and he had to reunite all his forces to continue "I'm sorry for leaving you here".

Sirius heard his mother calling his name and Regulus froze. Their mother would kill him if she saw him crying. He gave him one last hug, before walking away and closing the door.

* * *

Remus was frightened.

He must say, he was completely confident yesterday. He made sure to be. I mean, Dumbledore think it will be safe, so no worries right?

Nope.

It wasn't until his father arrived home he thought about it. He just said a few words. "_Don't worry, Rem. You'll be fine_" and then, to himself "_Isn't Albus the kindest person ever?_".

Kindness. The word he analyzed since them. Cause what if Dumbledore wanted him there? His father must have told him a lot about what he had been through. What if he wanted him to have, at least, a happy childhood, even with some risks?

The right word wasn't kindness. It was pity.

And Remus had enough pity from his parents.

But he didn't let it show, though. His father was too excited to Remus to crush it. He had brought him Swedish Chocolate, Remus' favourite, which means a lot. He couldn't crush his parents' happiness from finally having, or at least pretending to have, a normal son.

"What house do you want to stay, Remus?" he heard his mother voice, but she didn't raise her eyes from the knitting book.

"Ravenclaw" he answered, confidently.

Remus was clever, he knew it. Since he was nine, his father has been teaching him. Just the theory, since he didn't had the age to own a wand or perform his own spells (but his father knows he had stolen his wand once or twice to practice one). He also read a lot of books, magical and muggle. Most of them were for joy, but it was kind of the only thing for him to do in his house.

"I also think so" she said smiling, working on the jumper she always made for him "Just know that we will always love you"

Remus admired his parents. Their ability to _love _him, not matter what. Not even his lycanthropy could stop that. But he knew what could minimize it. If he got sorted into the Slytherin house, things would be different. His father always hated Slytherin, since his school ages. Remus wasn't sure of what he would think of him if he became one.

_But I'm not, _he assured himself.

He followed his father and his mother outside. He never apparated before, and he wasn't sure if that was excitement or fear. But before he could say something, they were gone.

* * *

"Hufflepuff isn't bad, Peter!"

"It didn't said it was _bad, _dad" Peter said, leaning on the couch "I just said I don't belong in there".

Actually, he wanted to say he feel like he didn't belong _anywhere_. The more his father told him about the houses, the more horrified and desperate he felt. He wasn't kind. He wasn't brave. He wasn't clever. He wasn't cunning.

So what was he?

_Peter, _he answered with bitterness. _Just Peter, the useless._

He would know the answer on the Sorting, of course. But all he could make in his head is that the Sorting Hat would _freak out_, telling that his letter was a mistake and he didn't belong in there.

"Peter" his mother called, waving in front of him "You're going to be okay. We will always be proud and love you, you know that".

_Yeah, wait till the letter telling your son is a disgrace and repeat that._

"We have to go" she said, holding his hand. His father was already outside. They had rent a muggle car, since they live close to the station.

Peter watched his house by distance, wondering how many time he had until he was stuck in there again.


	2. Chapter 2

James sat on the compartment alone. His father said all the good ones are either the firsts or the lasts, so James was on the antepenult one. Hogwarts' train is almost always full, so someone would eventually appear there.

As a cue, the door glass door opened slightly. A black-haired boy was there, and he seemed pretty uncomfortable.

"May I?" he asked, pointing towards the sit.

James nodded, grinning.

He put his trunk on the porter, where James could read "S.O.B." on the label. He sat on the couch, maybe deciding if he should either or not present himself.

"I'm James" he made things easy, and the boy seemed grateful.

"I'm Sirius" he shook his hand.

"About what?" James asked, frowning his eyebrow.

"What?"

"What?"

Soon, they were laughing. James liked that guy, the way things seemed to flow easily with him, even though they just met.

"You said you were serious"

"Oh" he smiled "No, I'm _Si-ri-us_" he wrote on the air, and James realised he had a cursive handwriting. _What an_ _odd name, _he thought, _cool_.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius-not-serious.

"Me too, James-common-name"

Before anything else could be said, another girl entered the compartment.

"Can I sit here?" she was redheaded, had pretty green eyes and teared eyes, which made him worried when he realised. James wondered what happened.

"Sure" he said, concerned.

He glanced at Sirius, which arched his eyebrows, like saying "don't ask me". The girl didn't say anything else, staring outside the window, and James wasn't going to be the one that would start the conversation. But he knew better to know she was crying. Before Sirius could say something himself, another boy entered.

_Jeez, have you ever seen a shampoo mate?_

He was black-haired, as well as Sirius and James, but much more _slimy_. He didn't ask permission to come in, neither to stay.

"I do _not _want to talk to you" she said, glancing towards the glass again.

James tried his best to not overhear their conversation, he swear. But they were almost _screaming._ Even though, Sirius was also paying attention to them, from the corner of his eye, so what could he do except join him?

"She's only a-" the boy stopped himself from saying what James knew he was going to say, but the girl didn't seem to notice. _I want to punch him._

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, with a little smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little. James, though, did not.

"Slytherin?"

Both the boy and the girl paid attention on him, and James talked directly to Sirius, as if they weren't even there.

"Who _wants_ to be in Slytherin? I think I would leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius did not smile, James wondered if he did said something wrong "My whole family has been in Slytherin".

_Oh_.

"Blimey" said James, sighting, but grinning "And I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned as well, and the relief in his face cheered James up "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor" James lifted an invisible sword, thickening his voice "Where dwell the brave at heart. Like my dad".

The boy, the greasy one, made a small, disparaging noise, which made James turn to him again. _I swear I'm going to punch him._

"Got a problem with that?"

"No" he answered, with a slight sneer "If you rather be brawny than brainy–"

"Where are you hoping to go" Sirius stopped him, grinning wider "seeing as you're neither?"

_Oooooooooooooohhh._

James started laughing right away, he liked Sirius a lot. That, though, made the girl stood up, looking with disdain towards them.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

He heard Sirius imitate her lofty voice, and James tried to trip him as he passed — See ya, Snivellus!

* * *

Sirius was watching the the Sorting Hat do its sorting whilst he silently panicked in his chair.

_Why did my surname have to start with B?_

He didn't want to be in Slytherin. It was the only thing he was sure. He already didn't wanted before, but after meeting James, seeing the disgust on how he pronounced _Slytherin_, the fear started to consume him. Every time someone was sorted screams could be heard from the respective house, but it just made him panic even more.

"Black, Sirius".

He gave a small glance at James before walking towards the hat, and he saw confusion on his face. Probably he didn't knew he was a _Black_, cause if he did, he would have never let him sit on the same compartment as him.

He didn't blame him, though. He would have done the same.

Sirius sat on the three-legged stool, hardly breathing. McGonagall put the Hat on his head, and the time it took to sort him seemed an eternity.

"Gryffindor!" it announced, loudly.

There were only slow and low claps, no one shouted our screamed, and Sirius knew why. He wasn't supposed to be a Gryffindor. He stood up, walking slowly towards the table, as if it didn't happen.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Black?" James said, once they were sitting together on the Gryffindor's table.

He didn't mean anything bad by it. Actually, he didn't care at all. But now he knew why Sirius seemed so worried. He could've helped it.

"It isn't something to be proud" he snapped back.

"Depends on your point of view. There's a lot of folks who would love to have the Black name. You seem a lot of Gryffindor to me.

"This is not the problem" he sighed "I actually liked the result".

"So?"

"So I'm bloody dead when I go back to my house".

James got that he said "house" instead of "home". That said a lot for itself. He was so accustomed to his lovable family that he never stopped to think that it wasn't like that for everyone.

"You can't be serious"

Sirius suddenly grinned, staring at him with an arched eyebrow "Deadly Sirius".

James laugh "This was terrible".

* * *

Remus was still shocked, even minutes after. He stood in silence, mostly because he didn't know anyone because he spent the whole route talking to Dumbledore. Unfortunately , however, he didn't succeed in convincing him that he was a monstrous creature that needed to leave the train _in the same instant_.

Not that he didn't like being a Gryffindor. He didn't felt like one. He wasn't brave or proud, neither strong nor daring. As a matter of fact, he lacked pretty much all those qualities. Even though, he was happy. Like, for the first time in his entire life, he was enough.

He stood up, as he remembered Dumbledore asked for him to pick up some stuff on his office. But truth be told, Remus was going so he didn't have to sit there awkwardly. The door was already open, and as he entered Dumbledore was smiling at him. He started to talk, but Remus' head was too busy collapsing for him to pay attention.

_What if I hurt someone?_

_What if someone discover the truth?_

_What if tomorrow Dumbledore wake up and change his mind?_

He already filled himself with expectations. Remus wouldn't bear having all them crushed now.

"And _this_" a package of paper appeared in front of him, waking him from his daydream. As he peeked through the pages, he realised it had all the full-moon dates "October 4 is the next, Madam Pomfrey will take care of you within these days"

He nodded towards Dumbledore, holding all the papers on his arm, following Dumbledore towards the exit.

"You should go to your dorm, it's already pass your curfew".

"Are you _really _sure it isn't better if I just" he pointed towards the window, simulating him falling and crushing towards the floor with his hand.

"Yes" Dumbledore said with a gentle smile, closing the door.

Remus sighed, trying to remember his way to the dormitories. He got lost twice until he finally found, murmuring the password and tiredly ascending the stairs, ahead to where, supposedly, was his room.

He heard laughs and whispered shouts from inside. _Great, I'm going to be an outsider as always_. As he opened the door, he saw two black-haired boys, which one on the upper-bed of the two bunk beds, throwing pillows on each other. If Remus didn't had dodged on time, he probably would have been knocked out.

"Manners, James" the one with long hair jumped to the floor, approaching him "You must be… Remus, right? I'm Sirius."

"Yeah" he said, shaking his hand. He _almost _did the mistake of misunderstanding his name, but he had read it on the Gryffindor's students list in Dumbledore's office while he didn't paid attention to what he said.

"I'm James" the other boy joined them, pushing Sirius so he could shake his hand, who pushed him back.

Remus felt a little bad, cause they seemed to know eachother so well and he would _totally_ ruin that just being there.

"Shouldn't we have another roommate?" Remus asked, sitting on one of the vacant beds, under Sirius'.

"Maybe" he heard Sirius from above, the sound muffled "We'll discover it tomorrow".

* * *

"I can't believe I lost the train" Peter sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I already apologised, son" his father said, and Peter shook his head.

"I'm not blaming you. It just…" He sighed again, loudly "It's like all the odds are against me."

His mother came running, and she talked faster than he could comprehend "I just talked to Dumbledore, he said that the train will be here tomorrow, especially for you".

_What an honour _Peter thought.

He wasn't even worried on the classes he would lose, or that he would have to do his own _Sorting Ceremony _by the headmaster's office. The only thing that seemed to matter to him was that all the friends were going to be already set. Like, okay, it's a magic school, but it still is a _school_. And so far, Peter didn't have good luck making friends.

_Stupid muggle traffic._

His parents drove him to his house, going to work – that they almost lost because of him – soon after. He stared at the white painting of his house, thinking he broke the record of how fast you could fail something.

* * *

_I can't write Pettigrew's pov without getting disgusted so sorry if it's too small._

_Reviews would be appreciated ^^_


End file.
